Sing to Me
by blackredrose
Summary: It's crazy how you can go out with some friends because they think you need a life and end up spending the whole night with a guy you just met,that's college I guess. Sakura bashing,Gaara going crazy and singing. SasuNaru minor NejGaar Please review


**Holly chiz this is my FIRST EVER STORY! Now please if you guys review which I hope you do please keep in mind that I am a beginner and I have no experience writing what so ever sooooooooo yeah......... heres my story.**

**oh yeah I almost forgot I do not own:**

**Naruto.....ohhhhhh but if I did, it would be yaoi aaaaaaallll the time and evil mutants turtles will naw at sakuras flesh until she screams with agony mmwwwaaahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha (chough) sorry I have issues and im dealing with them**

**or**

**The song let me sign by rob pattinson(in this story suggest that you listen to the song when it comes up in the story to get the full effect :)**

**Sing to Me**

"Kyubbi! Let me go, I told you I didn't want to come!" yelled an extremly angry blond as he was being pulled down the street.

"No way Naruto! You haven't been the same ever since that bitch of a ex-girlfriend left you. You barely come out of your room and the gang and I are worried so I'm going to drag your ass anywhere I want so you can have a life!

Ouch. That hurt. Okay so I have been holding myself in my dorm room for the past two months but It's not as serious as my brother tells me. I just didn't want to take a chance of running into Sakura around campus. I'd rather stay in my room then to see that two-faced bitch again. I mean who leaves someone for a new dude that just came here that she doesnt even know. But Kyubbi is wrong I am soo over her I just don't feel like going out, but noo I have to be dragged down the fucking street by my pychopathic older brother! And of course this is something he would do, I mean everytime I would be in a slump or won't talk about something that's bothering me he would go to drastic measures like lock me in a closet until I tell him whats wrong or even shoot me with a truth syrum so I can't lie to him and he really did it too, I have the scars to prove it. It's just how he handles situations, in a extremly different way. He just better be lucky that I love him so much.

Kyubbi and Naruto are known by friends and family as ying and yang. While Kyubbi had long firery red hair in a low loose ponytail, golden eyes and was tall, wearing a button up black shirt with a red tie and red skinny jeans with checkerd board vans, Naruto had short spiky blond hair with a few strand framing his face, ocean blue eyes and a little on the short side,but what stood out the most was his wisker like scars on each side of his cheeks, he was wearing a wite button up shirt with a orange tie black skinny jeans and orange chucks.

"Look bro, I know your worried about me but I'm fine okay I'm completly over her okay so their is no point in taking me to- "I can't hear you I can't hear you I can't hear you! "

Okay so reasoning is not gonna work (like it ever does). Well since I'm not getting out of this I guess I just have to suck it up and come with Kyubbi and see my friends, maybe hanging out with them will bring up my mood. Maybe I'll even find someone there to flirt with or maybe start something. See I've found out in high school that I was bisexual, but just cause I like dudes doesnt mean I'll want everyperson that has a dick, it just means that I don't limit myself to one gender. But right now I would rather have a dude then some emotional women right now.

Please let me meet someone.

* * *

Before I knew it were had arrived at the place where me and the gang usually hang out (time goes by when your being draged down the fucking street!). Since Its one of the only hang out spots close to Konah University, most of the college students come here as well. They even have a stage so any one (with talent) can come on stage and perform. When me and Kyubbi went inside we saw our friends in the back conversating so me and Kyubbi headed back to take a seat.

"Hey guys guess who decided to come out of that rock he calls a room" Kyubbi pushed me half-way on the table so everyone can see.

"Dude you came!" Kiba, my friend and what other people say is my twin. Kiba and me are so much alike to the point where we have clashed on many occasion. He had short brown shaggy hair with big warm brown eyes (like a dog), canine looking teeth (like a dog), and two upside down red triangle tatoos on each of his cheeks that looks like fangs (dogs looking fangs). He had his arms around his girlfriend, Hinata. Hinata was a painfully shy girl who had pale skin and short dark blue hair that almost looks black, she also has a very unique family trait that makes her eyes a pale white color, but even though they may look odd her she had a gentleness to her eyes that made them beautiful.

Across from Kiba and Hinata sat yet another couple, but unlike Kiba and Hinata who are normal and cute together, Neji and Gaara are a little on the wierd side when it comes to dating. Both looked up from making out to look at me and give me a nod and went right back to making out. See they were very into public display of affection (seriously if we didnt stop them they would probably have sex in the middle of the street). They are always together at ALL times and are both quiet and only talk when it is needed.

Neji is Hinata's older cousin, and because of that they look freakishly alike almost twins, he had the same milky white eyes and pale skin, but the diffrence is that Neji was a boy of course, and he had long brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail.

Gaara was the special one in the group he is my bestest friend in the whole world and I know he feels the same way he just likes to keep things to himself. Gaara had hair almost identical to mine but it's the color of blood and shorter. He has sea green eyes that turn blue when he's angry and is surrounded by black coal eyeliner. He also has a tatoo of a kanji symbol in red on the left side of his forhead. He is shorter then me and really skinny but don't let that fool you, people stay away from Gaara for a reason. He has a weird fetish for murder and horror movies and related things, nothing that could make him into a serial killer, I think, but he is still completly harmless......to us anyway.

"Hey guys shush Sasuke is about to perform" Kyubbi said as he sat down.

"Who's Sasuke?" I asked while looking up at the stage to see that no one was there.

"Oh well you know my friend Itachi right?"

"Yea the gu that doesnt talk with the creepy red eyes?"

"Yeah, well he has a little brother about your age who just came here about three months. This is his first time performing, he's a music major. Now shush and look at his performance." Uh oh did I just see that evil glint in his eyes that he always gets when he's up to something? Naw.... I'm seeing things.

Soon a guy came on stage and grabbed the mike, Hello everybody I hope the performances are to your liking. We have fresh meat coming to the stage for the first time so go easy on him. Here is Sasuke Uchiha" and soon the guy was off the stage again.

As soon as that name was said almost every single girl ran to the front and started to go crazy.

"Sasuke, I love you!"

"Marry Me!"

"I wanna have your babies!"

Soon a figure in all black came on the stage with a guitar and took a seat on a stool in the middle of the stage.

"Dammit! Those bitches are in the way we can't see him!" Kyubbi said while looking up at the stage.

Since Naruto couldn't see him he decided to just sip his drink and listen.

Oohh  
Oohh  
Standing there by the broken tree,  
Her hands were all twisted, she was pointing at me.  
I was damned by the light coming out of her eyes.  
She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky.  
She said 'Walk on over yeah to the bit of shade,  
I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know you've been saved'  
Let me sign, let me sign

At some point in the song I didn't even know it but my eyes closed and I just listened to the music. I never heard anything so beautiful and so full of pain. My heart is beating so fast, what am I a woman, it's just a fucking song.

When I looked back on the stage he was already gone. I felt a little disappointed that I didn't get a chance to see what he looks like.

"Wow,h-he sounded r-really good." Hinata said

"Yeah I didn't know he was that good. I;ll go bring him over so you all can meet him" Kyubbi said as he got up.

"Hey Neji and Gaara, how did you guys...like...the.....performance?"

Ofcourse they started making out again! "I guess they were affected by it a little diffrently." Kiba said with a chuckled.

While Kiba and I are laughing and talking abot how horny Gaara and Neji are all the time, we didn't notice that Kyubbi came back over with an extra someone.

"Hey guys, this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is Kiba and his girlfriend Hinata, these horny bastards are Neji and Gaara and this is my little brother Naruto."

"Naruto!.....NARUTO!"

"huh" "God pay attention kit, I said this is Sasuke"

I then noticed that someone was standing next to Kyubbi. _'holy shit' _Sasuke was one of the sexiest guys I;ve seen in my life. He was extremly pale but in a healthy kind of way , he had two bangs that came down and framed his face but the back was spiked up. His hair was also jet black that looked it had blue highlights in the light. But for me, the thing that stood out to me were his eyes. They extremly dark gray,almost black. They looked hounting but if I could I would stare at them for as long as I could.

"Hey dobe, are you retarted or something?"

Even his voice sounds like-wait...WHAT?

"What the fuck did you call me teme?"

"You heard me, so I don't see the need to repeat myself, dobe." Okay now he is seriously close to dying! "Well how about I kick your ass you arrogant prick"

"Like you could" okay now my eye is twitching "Is that a callange?"

"It's not if I'm up against you"

"Asshole"

"Loser"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Oookay, it's getting kinda late, come on Hinata" Kiba then grabbed his girlfriend's hand and said bye to everyone as they walked out the building.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't notice Kiba and Hinata leaving, they also didn't know that they were moving closer and closer till their nose were almost touching, because they were glaring hard at each other. _'wow his eyes are lighter up close....wait why am I this close?'_ Naruto then realized how close they really were and quickly looked down with a blush. _'Great now I'm blushing like a fucking girl!' _Naruto then looked up and noticed that Sasuke had this supeiror smirk on his face like he won. _'That asshole, he thinks he won, oh I am soo gonna kick his ass...... wait calm down Naruto you're better then that, I should try and be nice.'_

"Look, I'm sorry about the out burst okay, I have a slight tempermental problem-"Ha! Slight?" Their goes my eye twitching agian."Shut up Kyubbi!"

"Anyway I'm sorry, can we just start over I'm Naruto." I then held out my hand. Sasuke must have felt the same way for his eyes soften and his hand was reaching for mine.

"I'm Sa-SASUKE-KUN!" Everyone cringed at the high pitch boice that peirced their eardrums. "Please don't let that be who I think it is." The blond said with a groan.

Soon the person I've been trying to aboid for two months is right in front of me latching on Sasuke's arem for dear life. When she touched him I have never wanted to hurt someone as much as I wanted to hurt the girl right infront of me.

Sakura Haruno, my ex bitch..I mean girlfriend, looking at her now I wondered what I ever saw in her. First off she has pink hair, who the fuck has pink natural hair, and her eyes were actually brown but she put green contackts in to make herself look diffrent. She was obviously trying to look attractive in a slutty red dress that barely covered her ass. It was also obvious that she stuffed her bra because I know personaly that she is flat chested, I mean really what is she in middle school.

"So Sasuke I loved your performance, you sounded soo sexy" She said while batting her eyelashes. "Hn" was Sasuke's only reply but Sakura wouldn't quit, she held on even tighter " But Sasuke-kun, I'm much better company then these losers your talking too." What the fuck did that bitch say! 'Especially Naruto, we actually went out a few months ago, which was a complete mistake."

Neji and Gaara immediatly stopped making out when they heard the comment about appeard behind Naruto glaring daggers at Sakura, and if looks could kill she would dead and buried.

"And by the way you should watch out for the redhead one, he is a complete phycopath. He actually stabbed the nurse with a knife he had in his pocket."

"That nurse had it coming" Gaara sneered as he walked towards Sakura with murder in his eyes, but thankfully Neji kept his sholder around Gaara's sholder and broght Gaara back to his side." Calm down love" Gaara just looked the other way while pouting.

"Look sakura, I don't care if you talk about me but leave my friends out of it, especially Gaara, he still has the knife" I smirked when I saw the fear in Sakura's eyes. But she quickly got over it and tried to drag Sasuke with her. "Sasuke-kun, come on you might get dumber by the minute if you hang out with them."

"Sakura you have tried to suduce me since I came to this college and the answer will now and forever will be no"

Then it hit me, the reason Sakura broke up with me I can't belive I didn't realize.

"Now I get it" I started to move closer to Sakura. "You left me, after going out for a year , to try and date Sasuke, and the funniest thing about it is that he doesn't even want you back. You think that coming over here and giving some lame ass complement will get him to like you? His song wasn't just sexy, it was beautiful and you probably don't even care about his music or his talent. You just want him as a good peice of eye candy on your arm, right?"

"Of course not, I love Sasuke for who he is-" "Oh really? "What's his favorite food?" "Ummm" "His favorite color?" "Oh it's umm-" "The color of his fucking eyes?"

"I know that one his eyes are black" She said with confidance. "Wrong his eyes are grey they just look black far away and if I know that and I just met him that just makes you a selfish pathetic bitch and I'm surprised that Sasuke isn't sick of you touching him by now."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke "You don't mean that do you Sasuke-kun?" She had hope shining in those fack grass colored eyes.

"Your annoying, go away."

"No....no you don't mean that! I bet.....I bet your the reason my Sasuke is like this. You probably made him dumb since your such a stupid, no brained loser!"

stung.

"Say one more insult about Naruto and I will cut you in peices,collect your blood to put in a jar and put it on my shelf as a fucking trophie you flat chested bitch!" Gaara tried to lunge at Sakura and was almost successful but was stoped by Neji who tossed the redhead over his sholder, led Gaara out of the building before he killed anyone. "We will be going now." "Neji, let me go that bitch deserves to get murdered!" Gaara was still struggling. " I know love, I know" Neji shook his head while smiling _'He is soo cute when he gets that killing glint in his eyes.'_

When we looked away from a fumming Gaara being carried out the door, we saw that Sakura had disappeared. "I'm gonna go check and see if Neji has a good handle on things." He then ran out the door.

With a smirk,Sasuke said "You have some very interesting friends." "Yeah Gaara can be a handful when he gets mad, but he is completly harmless"

CRASH.

"Gaara! You can't just break someone's car window!" "I can if it's that pink haired bitch's car!" Naruto turned back around, scratching the back of his head and giving a sheepish smile "hehe, well he's harmless to us anyway." The smallest smile appeared on Sasuke's face, my heart skipped a beat when I realized his smile was for me.

Soon Naruto got this feeling that he was being stared at, Sasuke must have got the same feeling because we both looked at each other before turning to see all the girls in the buliding looking at us with love aimed at Sasuke and anger at me for some reason. "How the hell did you get Sasuke-kun to smile, when we tried for months to get him to look at us!"

"Hey teme, how about we get out of here? It's getting a little crowded."

"That's the smartest thing you've said since I met you, but their's one problem."

"Like what?"

"Like how the fuck are we gonna leave without them killing you and then raping me?" That's when Naruto got the most brilliant idea ever in the history of all ideas ever.

"Take off your jacket."

"Excuse me, dobe"

"Take off your fucking jacket." Sasuke then got where Naruto was going with this, so he took of his black jacket and gave it to the blond.

"Hey girls look." Naruto then held up the jacket so all the girls could see it. I moved it to the right and their eyes followed it, then left and the same thing. "You want it huh? Here you go!" Naruto then threw it at the crowd of fangirls, they went at it like animals.

"Come on!" Naruto then grabbed his hand and ran out the door.

As soon as we were out the door we heard one of the girls say "Sasuke's getting away!" Me and Sasuke looked at each other ran faster, while they were running Naruto saw an ally and made a sharp turn. When they got in the ally they pressed themselves against the wall. They soon heard the crowd of girls trample civilians trying to chase down Sasuke, they turned to the next corner and soon their yelling died down. Once when it got quiet all they could hear was each others heavy breathing.

Then Naruto started to laugh, it started out as a little chuckle but soon Naruto was hunched over holding his stomach.

"I do not see how this situation is humurous,dobe." "No it is, it's just that I didn't like you when I met you but I almost got killed cause your too hot!" Then that's when Naruto heard laughing but it wasn't coming from me. Naruto then noticed that Sasuke was actually laughing. "You have a really nice laugh" Naruto then covered his mouth _' Did I actually say that out loud?' _

Naruto then looked down while blushing, wishing he could crawl under a rock. "Soo, I guess you're gonna head on back home?"

"I would but I can't." Naruto gave him a confused look. "All my fangirls know where I like so they're probably going to be their all night in case I go home."

"Wow, does this happen to you every day?" Sasuke then nodded his head

"Well that sucks...hmm....well since your house is a danger zone then how about we just hang out awhile."

"I'm touched dobe, but don't you have to go home?"

"Oh no, Gaara's my roomate and after the blow up he had Neji will try to make him feel better, if you know what I mean soo, they might be at our dorm or Neji's and I don't want to bother them." They then started to walk down the street in some random direction.

"Hey teme, I want to apologies for the scene Sakura caused."

"You mean your old girlfriend right?" Sasuke said girlfriend with a bitter tone. "We used to be, then she up and broke up with me to try and ask you out."

"Hn"

"But I don't blame her for going after you,you are pretty hot." _'What the fuck is wrong with me, why am I word vomiting all over the place!'_

"Really?" Sasuke asked with amusment in his voice. Naruto then looked away and felt his face heating up. "Well,t-that's what all the girls say.

"So,what do _you_ say?" Sasuke soon had that annoying smirk, that Naruto was staritng to hate alot."Your okay,nothing to go crazy over" Naruto said as he looked the other and stuck his nose in the air.

"Sure dobe, whatever you say." Sasuke looked over at Naruto and had a small smile on his face.

"I'm really wondering why you never gave any of those girls a chance, they obviously want to get in your pants, any normal guy would take the great oppurtunity."

Sasuke then scoffed "Please, they only want me for my looks and money, I'm just something for them the brag to their friends about, it's sickining." Sasuke then smirked "Plus there's one small thing that keeps me from enjoying the attention." Naruto then gave Sasuke a confused look "What's that?"

"I'm gay."

".......Oh, that's cool" Naruto tried hard to hide the hope in his voice. Sasuke raised his eybrows "Your okay with that?"

"Yeah, I'm actually bisextual so I swing both ways."

"I know" Naruto then stopped and looked at Sasuke "What do you mean 'you know'?" Sasuke then stopped in front of Naruto, then he took a step further, until they were inches apart, Sasuke was so close that their breath mingled together. But Sasuke suddenly moved to Naruto's ear. His breath made Naruto shiver and close his eyes.

"Because,I'm this close to you and your not pushing me away." Then the warmth of Sasuke's body heat left Naruto and he opened his eyes. Sasuke started walking down the street.

Naruto looked at Sasuke walking and then smiled.

* * *

"No"

"Oh come on, teme."

"Are you fucking insane"

"Of course I am but that's not the point, get your ass up here teme."

"I refuse" Sasuke and Naruto were currently at the park, in the middle of town. When they got there Naruto had, what hw thought,was a fun idea.

"Come on teme, it's just a tree, what are you scared that you'll scar your pretty face?" Naruto said with a smile that screamed challenge.

"I'm not falling for that idiot, this tree is fucking huge, I'm not climbing all the way up there" Sasuke then leaned on the tree with his back to Naruto.

"Come on, pleeease."

"Hn."

"I'll buy you lunch."

" "

"Bastard, if you don't come up here I'll take that stick that's already up your ass and shove it up further." "If you haven't noticed, I'm gay ,so that really doesn't sound all that bad." Sasuke didn't turn around but he could tell that Naruto was blushing, which made him smirk.

"Pervert!" Naruto said but couldn't help but laugh. "Please teme, do it for me." That got Sasuke's attention, he then turned around and looked up at Naruto. He saw the blondes big ocean blue eyes that made him want to give his last dime to charity.

"Fine! If you want to say down their like some scared ass princess you can!" Naruto then leaned back on the tree with his arms crossed.

Then he heard a cracking sound and looked down, where he saw Sasuke Uchiha climbing. "Wow, is the great Sasuke actually climbing a tree?"

"Shut it dobe" Sasuke finally made it to where Naruto was sitting."I can't believe people actually do this for fun." That's when Sasuke stopped, he noticed that their wasn't enough room for Naruto and him to sit.

"Dome, how am I going to sit, their's no room." Naruto then looked around "Oh I didn't think about that." That's when Sasuke had a very interesting idea. The raven first lifted Naruto so that he was standing. "What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke then stated to walk around Naruto and sat with his back against the tree. Then he gently pulled Naruto until he sat in front of Sasuke with his back leaning on Sasuke's chest.

"Is this better dobe?" Sasuke then looked down at Naruto

"This could work?" Naruto had a peaceful smile on his face.

They soon stayed in that tree for hours, talking about stuff that they probably won't remember later. Sasuke sang Naruto a few songs including Naruto's favorite song that Sasuke sung earlier. Then they just layed their in silence, enjoying each other's company.

Then Naruto realized that the sky was getting lighter.

"Teme?"

"Hn"

"Teme?"

" "

"Are you sleeping?"

"I was until an idiot woke me up"

"Whatever asshole" Naruto couldn"t help but smile."What time is it bastard?"

"Who fucking cares, let me sleep"

"But the sun's rising" "Shhhhh"

"The fangirls should be gone by now, come on we got to go back." Naruto said as he stood up on the brance.

"Fine." Sasuke then got up too and made his way down first, when he got on the ground he looked up and waited for Naruto to come down. Naruto started to make his way to the ground then-

CRACK.

"AAAAHHHH!" Naruto yelled as he was falling from the tree, he then braced himself for the impact. He hit the ground and heard an ooffh sound. 'This doesn't feel like the ground' he then realized that he landed on Sasuke. "Oh shit, I'm sorry teme." Naruto then rolled off Sasuke, when Sasuke got up, he held out a hand for Naruto and helped the blond up.

"Ow!" Naruto was about to fall again but Sasuke held him by the waist to keep him up. "Shit, I think I broke my fucking ankle." "Let me see" He leanded Naruto against a tree and bend down to get a better look at his ankle. "Try moving it." Naruto managed to move it a little. "You'll live dobe, it's just a spranged ankle."

The two boys were now walking towards their home. Sasuke was holding Naruto by the waist,while Naruto had his arm around Sasuke.

"You don't have to carry me all the way to my room, I'm not some fucking woman." "You complain like one."

"Fuck you! I can walk by myself."

"Okay" Sasuke then let go of Naruto. "Ow Ow Ow! You asshole why did you let me go!" Sasuke then came back to Naruto and held him up again. " I thought you said you could walk on your own." "You're cruel, I bet you spit on puppies."

"Kittens actually." Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that.

By the time they got to Naruto's door the sun was visible and morning came. Naruto opened his door he turned around and faced Sasuke.  
"You might be a bastard but today was fun or yesterday was."

"Hn"

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow or when we meet" Naruto started to turn around but was stopped by an arm on his sholder. Sasuke made Naruto face him again,then he started to lean closer 'Holy shit'.

Naruto soon closed his eyes and leaned foward into Sasuke. "Good morning dobe."

Sasuke then stepped back and gave one final smirk at Naruto then started to walk away. "Yeah good morning." When Naruto entered his house and closed the door he was extremly disappointed 'I guess he didn't like me as much as I thought.' Naruto then hopped to the living and realized that Gaara wasn't thier. Then he heard a knock at the door that made his heart stop. He immediatly limped to the door and opened it. " Sas-"

Naruto was cut off by a pair of really soft lips on his own. Naruto instantly kissed back, wrapping his arm around Sasuke to bring him closer. He then grabbed Naruto's ass and hoisted him up so that Naruto could wrap his legs around Sasuke too. When Naruto was lifted he gasped which was the perfect opening for Sasuke to enter Naruto mouth determined to taste every bit of Naruto that he could. Sasuke tasted like green tea and mint which was very intoxicating. Sasuke then broke apart from Naruto and went to his neck to suck and tast the sweet flesh.

"Where is your room dobe?" Sasuke said as he started walking while still carrying and kissing Naruto. "First door on the right."

For the rest of the night all you could here was load moans and groans of Sasuke and Naruto's love making.

* * *

'What is that? Is that humming?' Naurto asked himself as he started to wake up. When he finally opened his eyes he looked at his surrounding and remembered earlier this morning. Then he notice that he was laying on a firm chest and looked up up to see Sasuke with his eyes closed humming the song he sung when we met.

"Teme?"

"hn."

"Sing me my favorite part of let me sign." When they were in the tree they talked about Sasuke's song and what Naruto though about it.

She said 'Walk on over yeah to the bit of shade,  
I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know you've been saved' While he was singing Naruto hugged Sasuke closer to him and he buried his head in Sasuke's neck enjoying his voice.  
Let me sign, let me sign.

I love when he sings to me.

Fin

* * *

**I DID IT I WROTE MY FIRST STORY!**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it and it would be awsome if you guys would review and tell me what you thought.**

**And even If you don't review at least read more of my stories when I think of them.**


End file.
